


Part of You

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Arin brushed Dan's hair back and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.  Dan hummed and closed his eyes, his lips curving up into a smile.  Arin kept kissing him, his jaw, behind his ear, the shell of his ear.  Dan shivered.





	Part of You

Dan was sitting on the Grump couch, looking at his phone and waiting for Arin.  He felt him come up behind him, Arin putting his arms around Dan's shoulders.  They had been dating for a few months now and everyone knew but it was still new to them.  Arin brushed Dan's hair back and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.  Dan hummed and closed his eyes, his lips curving up into a smile.  Arin kept kissing him, his jaw, behind his ear, the shell of his ear.  Dan shivered and turned to look at him.  "What are you doing?"  He asked playfully.

 

"I like you ears.  I never get to see them."

 

"They're just ears, man."  Dan chuckled softly.

 

"I know but still.  They're a part of you."  Arin smiled, warm and genuine.  Dan couldn't help but smile back.  Arin finally sat down and they started recording.

 

~~~

 

Dan had his hair tied back today and Arin couldn't stop staring.  Dan rarely tied his hair back, even on the hottest of days.  It was new skin Arin hadn't explored yet.

 

Later in the day, Dan came into Arin's office to lounge on his couch.  While he was taking his shoes off, Arin stood and sat next to him.  He kissed the back of Dan's neck, making him chuckle.  "Twice in one week.  Are you going to tell me you like my neck now?"

 

"I do like your neck."  Arin pressed another kiss to the rarely exposed skin.  Dan tried not to shiver.

 

"I know what you're doing."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're saying nice things about part of me that I don't like.  Like my ears, you know I don't like my ears so you said something nice."  Dan turned to look at him as Arin frowned.

 

"I do like your ears though."  He traced the shell of one, making Dan shiver.

 

"You don't have to lie."  Dan stood.

 

"I'm not lying, I'd never lie about this."  Arin stood as well.  "Yes, I know how you feel about your body.  You don't think I don't have those thoughts too?"  he took his hands.  "You're my boyfriend and best friend, I like all of you."

 

Dan sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry."  Arin kissed him softly, both their eyes closing.

 

~~~

 

A few weeks passed.  Dan and Arin were curled up on Dan's couch.  They had been watching a movie but it had turned into something else.  Dan panted softly as Arin kissed his neck, sucking a mark into his skin.  He had slipped a hand under Dan's t-shirt to press it against his chest.  Dan was slowly fall apart with want, writhed and gripping at Arin's arms.  Arin pet Dan's chest, making him arch his back slightly, seeking more attention.

 

They went upstairs at some point, both of their shirts lost on the stairs and in the hall respectively.  Dan was lying on his back as Arin leaning over him, kissing him senseless.  Arin slowly kissed down his chest, making Dan pant.  He stopped to kiss along his ribs and down his stomach, his fingers following the path.  Dan moaned.  "Arin.."  Arin ran his hands up Dan's stomach, making him squirm.  "You're doing it again."

 

"What?"  He mumbled against his skin.

 

"The attention thing."  Arin kissed back up his torso and Dan opened his eyes to look at him.  "I know you're doing it on purpose."

 

"I love everything about you, can't I show you my appreciation for different parts of your body?"

 

Dan huffed out a sigh.  "It feels pointless."

 

"It's not.  You're beautiful."  Dan flushed at his words.  "It's true.  Look at you."  Arin trailed his hands down Dan's torso as Dan watched.  "I can't get enough of you.  I want to worship you."  Arin blushed and Dan sat up to kiss him hard.  He flipped them over and Dan rocked his hips against Arin's, making him moan.

 

"Then let me return the gesture."  Dan kissed down his neck to his chest.  He licked at Arin's nipple and sucked on it, knowing he liked that.  Arin groaned and threw his head back.

 

"Fuck Dan."  He panted.  Dan gave the other nipple the same attention before moving down his body.

 

"You're so soft, I fit perfectly again you."  Dan said, stopped at the waistband of Arin's basketball shorts.  He slowly pulled them down along with his underwear.  Arin's cock came free and stood hard and red.  Dan licked it from base to tip, making Arin cry out.

 

"Fuck!  Dan you don't have to-"

 

"I want to.  I want to taste you."  Dan licked his cock again and sucked on the head.  Arin stopped him after a moment to kiss him hard.  He worked to get Dan's jeans and underwear off.  Once it was off, the both lied there naked. Dan bit his bottom lip and Arin got him to release it with his thumb.  He ran his thumb over Dan's lips and kissed him passionately.  They both pulled away panting and clinging to each other.

 

"I love you, every part of you."  Arin whispered.

 

Dan smiled and kissed him.  "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! [twinklesbrightly](http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com)


End file.
